This invention relates to mat holders generally and more particularly to holders for disposable floor mats.
Floor mats which are intended to be disposable may be made of paper or synthetic fabrics and rest directly on the floor. However, in this case, the mats tend to become displaced and/or torn and so do not adequately carry out the function for which they are designed. Holders have therefore been developed to hold the mats in position on the floor and to protect the edges of the mat. This greatly prolongs the life of each disposable mat.
One such mat holder is described in our European Patent Publication No 260864. The holder has a base on which the mat rests and side flaps which clamp the mat in place. The holder is then placed in the desired location. Another such holder is described in the Applicant's British Patent Application No. 8920349.
These mat holders are suitably manufactured in one piece and are usually made in a limited number of standard sizes. When a mat is required to cover an area greater than the maximum available size of a holder, more than one holder will therefore be required. With this arrangement, the holders tend to become separated when walked over, and so undesirably expose areas of the floor and also edges of the holder over which people may trip.